fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorthand Encyclopedia of Aressu
Aressu is the Evitusë word meaning in the most literal sense "World above all". In the greater sense of the word, however, it refers to the world that Monster Hunter and therefor the Legends of Aressu legendarium take place within. It has several major continents and is a biologically robust planet. Description of Purpose The Purpose of this Encyclopedia is to provide readers of works associated with Legends of Aressu (The Art of The Hunt, Journey of the Warriors, Trial of the Warriors, Conclusion of the Warriors, The Ancient Strife, etc.). If you are curious about anything in my works, come here. If there's something you need a definition of that isn't already defined, ask on the talk page! Thank you. List of Terms A * Ardagaband: The modern term for the eastern reaches of Wyvernhome. Its capital city lies at Eastown. * Ardagaband Warriors: A group of champions descended directly from Ludun himself through the House of the Aressu and their heir Ludun II. They are tasked with maintaining the borders, but were overthrown in the early days of the Third Age, leaving the borders open to attack. Attack came; the land was pillaged and thousands were executed. The line of the Warriors went into hiding. * Aressu: The world, which contains Monster Hunter, The Central World, and Wyvernhome, among others. B * Black Sea: Name for a large gulf in the south of Moga. C * Ceanaei: The first Wyvern to be given a Fair Form and allowed to walk upon Aressu. She mated with Luredeluien and their children - Tolron, Miyana and Ludun - became the forebears of the Evitu. They could produce children with either of Fyrulosor's Children, men or Wyverians, and their children were Evitu. * Crains Adhelo: "Lifeless housing" in Evituse. A huge, walk-in, underground grave system located in both the East and the West of the Leamen Arie. D * Danhan Larasu: First Evitu of the Larasu family of the Second Age. Inherited the Guardianship of the Eastown from his father, Dorrin Larasu II. During his tenure, the guard weakened as troops became few due to the first Great War of the Evitu. This was how the Occupation of Eastown began in year 2-11. He escaped the city castle through a vast cave underneath the city and launched an attack to take back the city from a hidden valley in the Leamen Arie. * Doragokuni: Another name for the Evitu land of Wyvernhome, one of the largest continents in the world of Aressu. E * Evitu: Ancient, Evituse word for the Liméstæn, an even more ancient people living in the vales of Wyvernhome. * Evitruss: Another name for Doragokuni, also known as Lùdunor and Wyvernhome. F G H I J K L * Leamen Arie: The northernmost of the Wyvernhome mountain ranges. * Liméstæn: the English and Common name for the people also known as the Evitu and Wyvyrnesselle. * Ludun: one of the two Sons of the First Age, who came about from Lureduluien and Ceanaei. Was given the rule of the western reaches of Wyvernhome and guarded it with his life; his line was eventually given dominion over the Evitu. * Ludun II: At the time of The Ancient Strife, King of the Evitu and also Lord of the Hall of Aressu. A skilled fighter, he is older than even Elrasil and has seen many wars. * Lùdunor: A heaven created for all who live good lives and bring joy to others in life. It is modeled after Wyvernhome, whose Evituse name was Lùdunor. * Luredeluien: A Wyverian from before the first age; he is the paternal ancestor of all Evitu. M * Miyana: The Daughter of the First Age. =Family Trees= Ancestral Evitu FIRST AGE Lureduluien + Ceanaei | ------------------------------------------------ | | | Miyana + Isdrag Tolron + Nilsa Ludun + Rayni | | | House of Larasu House of Eldron House of Aressu | Dorrin I SECOND AGE | | | Dorrin II Era + Fyron Ludun II | | __________|_________ Thara the Great Elrasil Lords of Numenrui Chieftains of the East | | | Dalurian Knights Niyas Arnon | | | Fyrulosor + Faye Rangers of Westheld Ardagaband Warriors | | | | (continues) (continues) THIRD AGE | Fyrul II Category:List